


Leaving the nest and creating our own

by Saku015



Series: Iwaoi Week 2014 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, Fluff, IwaOi Week, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru-centric, Leaving Home, Literal Sleeping Together, Living Together, M/M, Moving In Together, Moving Out, Oikawa Week 2016, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa move in their shared apartment in Tokyo before the start of college.





	Leaving the nest and creating our own

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Post-graduation.  
> Day 3: Beginnings/Endings.

Oikawa spacing out was a bad sign. Iwaizumi knew that his friend had the tendency to over think things and that usually led to bad things.

”What is with that face?” Iwaizumi asked the other sitting opposite to him on the train. They were going to Tokyo to move in to their new apartment.

”Ah, sorry, Iwa-chan! It did not mean to worry you,” Oikawa said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head – but he could not fool Iwaizumi.

”What? Did you get the cold feet?” The question was a bit mocking, but when he saw Tooru’s expression, Hajime narrowed his eyes. ”Fuck! You did, didn’t you?”

”It’s just-” Tooru started, running his fingers through his hair. ”Are we really ready for this? Do not get me wrong, I can not wait for playing in the college team, but this whole moving out-” but he could not finish it, because Iwaizumi put his hand on the top of his.

”What do you think, why I decided to live with you despite the apartment is at least ten stops away from my college?” He asked, squeezing Tooru’s hand a bit. ”If they got in a Tokyo university, I am sure even Hanamaki and Matsukawa would move in with us. All of us know how incompetent you are on your own.” A smirk appeared on Iwaizumi’s lips and Tooru pouted.

”You are rude, Iwa-chan!”

 

”Iwa-chan, I hate packing out!” Tooru whined as he was sitting on the floor of his room with boxes all around him. ”The only thing I hate more is packing in…”

Their apartment was not a big one, but just perfect for two college students. It had two small bedrooms, a small kitchen, a middle-sized living room and a separated bathroom and toilet.

”Stop complaining because of everything and finish packing, Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi’s muffled voice came from the kitchen and Oikawa groaned, but did as he was told. After finishing his work, he lay down on the floor, stretching his arms and legs out. He closed his eyes and let out an exhausted sigh. When he heard his door cracking open, he reopened his eyes and saw Iwaizumi walking in with a tray in hand. ”Here!” Iwaizumi said after sitting down, reaching a plate towards Tooru.

”Food!” Oikawa cheered happily, then bit into the sandwich like there was no tomorrow. Iwaizumi shook his head fondly and Oikawa’s heart skipped a beat.

”Why is that I can pack out without any kind of problem?” Iwaizumi asked his boyfriend, in anticipation for his answer.

”Humh, because Iwa-chan is an alien!” Tooru stated with a mile on his face and crumbs on the corner of his lips. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and wiped the crumbs away. Oikawa had not stated that about him since they were seven.

After they had eaten their dinner and done the dishwashing, the two boys sat down on the couch to watch some TV. Iwaizumi turned it on, while Oikawa rested his head in his lap.

”Hey! Do not fall asleep on me!” Iwaizumi said, but ran his fingers through Tooru’s hair nonetheless.

”Don’t worry, Iwa-chan. I will not offend ET by falling asleep.” But he did it eventually.

Iwaizumi switched their TV off, then took Tooru in his arms. He walked to the others’ room, then lifted the covers up. He gently put the body down on the bed, but Tooru grabbed his T-shirt. How he could do it while sleeping surprised Hajime.

Having no better idea, Hajime climbed into bed beside him and Tooru wrapped his arms and legs around him immediately. A small smile crawled to Hajimes’ lips as he pulled the other boy even closer. Before closing his eyes, he placed a small kiss on Oikawa’s forehead.

”Good night, Tooru!”


End file.
